The Day We Lost
by Ocean
Summary: Some YY - How does it feel when you realize that you have lost your best friend? How do you react at that moment? When the situation is out of your hands? Anzu has to come to terms with the fact that she has lost her chance with Yuugi. {Complete}


Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Hello everyone! This idea came to me the other day and just demanded to be written. Not sure why, I don't even think it's that original. But I like it. I suppose it can be classified as another 'experiment,' but only in the sense that I haven't written a first-person story for Yu Gi Oh yet. It's from Anzu's perspective, but please don't be dissuaded by that. For those who know me, you know what to expect of my Anzu. There is some Yami/Yuugi goodness for you all though! Can't have a story without that. This chapter is the only one, just a little poke into the Yu Gi Oh world.

Enjoy everyone! I'll see you when I get back from vacation!

__

~ Ocean

****

The Day We Lost

__

By Ocean

****

I suppose, looking back on that day, we really should have seen it coming. I should have, anyway. But it's so difficult to understand what is going on, especially since no one seems willing to explain it to us.

I've had my suspicions for a while now. I've known Yuugi longer than anyone, other than his grandfather, of course. Yuugi was different even back then. No, I'm not talking about _that_. That is all anyone ever talks about during 'that time.' Really, there were only a couple of incidents that the bullies targeted Yuugi. Not dozens like everyone seems to think there were.

And don't think that he never fought back. You can say a lot about Yuugi, but you can never call him a coward. Just you try it. You'll have me and Jounouchi and Honda to deal with if you do. And his grandfather. He's pretty spry for a seventy-two year old man. I guess all those mornings spent sweeping in front of the game shop have helped him do more than keep dirt away.

Yuugi's always been on the quiet side. I wouldn't go so far as to say he was overtly shy, he's just... reserved, I guess you could say. No, that's not it. He's... kind of like a mystery. Gosh, that sounds lame. But I'm not sure how else to put it. Sometimes I would catch him on the rooftop of our school, just looking off over the city. I always knew he was thinking of something important, but about what he would never tell me. He'd just blink slowly and walk back to class.

I wouldn't see him like that for a long time afterwards, where you could say his facade 'slipped' again. At those times he always seemed so calm, so thoughtful. It was only at times like these you could ever really see how smart Yuugi is. You could see it in his eyes. I'm not talking about I.Q. here. Yuugi is no genius, though he is very intelligent. I'm talking about some other kind of smarts. Something far more impressive.

Yuugi knows people. 

I know it sounds simple and all uninteresting and everything, but think about it. When was the last time you were talking to someone and had to wonder about them? Whether it was their words or meaning or actions or intentions? How many times have you been uncertain or had to guess? You see, that's just it. Yuugi never wonders. He doesn't have to. He simply _knows_. 

It's kinda creepy, to be honest. How all he has to do is look at someone and he knows who they are. I'm not talking about some soul searching stare or anything like that. It can be something as simple as a sideways glance. Jounouchi says I read too much into it and that Yuugi just believes in the good in everyone.

The big faker. I've seen him shudder when Yuugi has seen through his exaggerations as though he were a pane of glass. We all feel it. We all know it. But none of us are really willing to admit to this ability of Yuugi's. If we do, it means that Yuugi is different, and we don't want him to be different. I don't want him to be different. I just want him to be Yuugi.

I would like to see him smile more, though. Oh sure, he smiles a lot, but I think he does it for us. I don't think he smiles because _he_ wants to very often. I miss that smile. It's so gentle, so quiet... there I go again. I guess many things about Yuugi are quiet. I think it's what lets him fit in with me and Honda and Jounouchi. Our group couldn't handle another person as loud as we are. He's our anchor, our balance against which we measure ourselves.

I use to induce that smile. I use to see it everyday. I know, now, that I took it for granted. I knew Yuugi cared for me, perhaps as more than just a friend. I cared for him too. How could I not? He was the first guy I had ever met that had no ulterior motives like many of the creeps in my class. He genuinely liked me and wanted to spend time with me. He was so honest about it.

And I was flattered. Don't get me wrong, I really was. I wasn't use to that kind of treatment, and I really didn't know how to handle it. I was suspicious at first, but Yuugi, knowing people the way he does, understood and was patient with me. He was willing to wait until I figured out my emotions, for me to come to terms with how I felt about him. You see, I never wanted to love anyone, and it was taking me a long time to allow even the possibility that I was falling in love with him.

I _was_ falling in love with him. I didn't realize how easy it could be to love him. But Yuugi is just the kind of person who inspires love. I've heard people pity him for not having many friends. I don't think any of them have considered that perhaps this is his _choice_. Yuugi could have as many friends as he wanted. He's smart, kind, caring, and more loyal than man's best friend. But, at the risk of sounding arrogant, Yuugi is very picky about the people he lets into his life. Somehow Jounouchi, Honda and I have made the cut. There's something he sees in us that he doesn't see in others, and so we are allowed to share in his world.

God, that makes me sound egotistical. But it's hard not to be when you are around someone who _chose_ you and makes you feel like you're the most important person on the planet. I use to think that Yuugi was afraid of intimacy, and that that was why he didn't want too many people around him. He would be suffocated by people if he didn't keep his guard up. I thought he was willing to share that closeness with me. I know now that whatever it was he felt... feels, for me, it isn't love on any scale that I understand it.

This was made all too clear to me on that day. I guess you could say it was the day I was put in my place. I think we all were. It's kinda funny, in a non-humorous way. We were all shocked by what happened but... but really, knowing Yuugi the way I do, it wasn't unlike him at all. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen Yuugi act _more_ like himself than he did that day. I guess he's finally found the person he is willing to be himself for. I don't know how to begrudge him for that.

It was only a couple of days after we returned from Duelist Kingdom. All of us were still pretty shaken up about everything that had happened. Jounouchi was a nervous wreck over his sister's impending operation. Maybe that was why he was so eager to challenge Otogi. Maybe he needed a distraction, one his friends couldn't offer. Or maybe it was just Jounouchi being Jounouchi – rash and impulsive. Well, whatever it was, I really wish he hadn't initiated the challenge. It wound up being a horrible mistake.

After bringing his grandfather home from the hospital Yuugi had relaxed considerably. He seemed able to breathe again, and looked forward to returning to a normal life. I did notice Yuugi fingering the Puzzle more, though. Actually, 'fingering' isn't the right word. Yuugi _stroked_ the Puzzle. Pet it in a way one would a very, very close friend. I'm still not all that sure about it, if it meant anything at all. After what he had been through, he had more than earned the rights to a few odd quirks for a while in my opinion.

Don't ask me why I didn't associate it with the 'other' Yuugi. I know I should have. Yuugi had admitted during his duel with Pegasus that ever since he solved the Millennium Puzzle he had felt the presence of his other self. I didn't understand his seriousness until the two of them teamed up to defeat Pegasus. No on knows what happened once the giant black cloud descended on the arena. Yuugi acts insulted any time we ask what happened. As though we are trespassing on something extremely private or something.

That makes me feel very apprehensive about something, only I don't know what. It isn't often Yuugi keeps secrets from us, and when he does... well, it rarely winds up being a good thing. I think something horrible happened during the Dark Game. If only Yuugi would let us help him through it. We're his friends. We care about him. It's what we do for each other, what he does for us.

Yuugi had challenged Otogi after Jounouchi lost to him and had to put on that humiliating dog costume. That was so like him to stand up for Jounouchi like that. There's a bond there between them, one I don't fully understand. I'd like to say it's a guy thing, but that would be rather trite. I think they have a friendship based on codependency – they need each other for reasons they aren't willing to share. Again, I hate being left in the dark. 

Whatever all that is about, Yuugi challenged Otogi on Jounouchi's behalf, and whenever a challenge is issued, the 'other' Yuugi is sure to appear. This is another issue between Jounouchi and me. He would rather believe that Yuugi has some personality disorder than in the possibility of him not being able to recognize that on occasion his best friend is possessed by a completely independent personality. Honda remains consciously oblivious to the whole thing. Both of them are infuriating.

I'm not really sure what I can say about the 'other' Yuugi. I wish I knew his name, for starters. I hate calling him the 'other' Yuugi... it almost makes it sound like he is insignificant, or less real than he is. It sounds demeaning. He doesn't seem to care, though. He doesn't seem to care for much outside competition. Oh... and for Yuugi, of course. I'm not foolish enough to think he only duels for his own pride. That wouldn't be enough to fuel the passion in his eyes when he duels.

Oh yes, he is passionate. Passion drives everything he says and does. It isn't any one word or action I can point to. It's... it's his energy as a whole. It's his presence when he takes control of Yuugi's body. You may think I can tell this 'other' Yuugi from our Yuugi by their eyes, but even I'm not good enough to pick up on those little differences. There is no physical change when he takes over, so I don't even know what he looks like. It's his atmosphere that gives him away. His strong, demanding, masculine atmosphere that almost screams to be noticed.

I'm not sure how I feel about this, but, I think his passion is driven by Yuugi. I just don't know how or why. Or even what to make of it if it's what I think it is.

He was learning Otogi's game very fast, something the sneak didn't like at all. Otogi thought he could trick Yuugi into playing _his_ game without telling him the rules and make him look like a fool in front of the world. He obviously didn't know who he was dealing with. Either Yuugi could have taken on this task and done well. I believe Otogi chose to challenge the Yuugi who could beat him at his own game. While Yuugi may not be a genius, the 'other' Yuugi is _at least_ borderline.

Otogi realized this a little too late. He was being made to look bad at his own game after boasting about what a fake Yuugi was. It was becoming clear that he wasn't going to be able to win on skill alone. So this is where he started talking and playing his mind games.

This is where I _knew_ something bad had happened during the Dark Game.

I'd never seen him react like that before. I'd never really seen him react in any way before. Well... he was awfully smug when he won, but then he always won and I kind of understand his pride. I think he shows off for Yuugi, too. He seems to be the kind of person who thoroughly enjoys himself.

But this time, this time he wasn't having fun, and I know it wasn't the game that was bothering him. His eyes were wide and his pupils dilated. His lips were parted and his breathing was shallow and raspy. The poor thing. He trembled all over. He looked like a lost and frightened child. Sweat on his skin shown under the bright lights, making him look smaller than he was.

Otogi could smell victory like a vulture. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he continued flinging his insults across the arena. Those annoying cheerleaders of his weren't helping matters any. They never had an independent thought! They were just a bunch of parrots! And from the reaction the 'other' Yuugi was having, hearing those insults repeated so many times was tearing him apart.

"You'd do anything, wouldn't you? Win at any cost!" Otogi had been angry, but also very satisfied with himself. I don't know what he thought breaking Yuugi would accomplish. The guy was a fool.

"Cheat."

"Coward."

"Blowhard."

Each insult was repeated with enthusiasm by those idiots with pom-poms. I felt my heart aching as the 'other' Yuugi flinched at every word and his gaze grew more distant.

"You've lied to the world."

"Stolen respect and honor you don't deserve."

"How does it feel to be so close to retirement?"

"You don't know what real sacrifice is."

That was it. Whatever was bothering the 'other' Yuugi, that last statement Otogi sneered hit close to home. I never thought _anyone_ would say that to him.

"Wh – what?"

I never thought it would affect him if they did. Not at all. Just w_hat_ happened to him and Yuugi during that duel?!

Apparently I wasn't the only one distressed by what Otogi was doing to the 'other' Yuugi. He was in tears now. They ran streaming down his cheeks, and he clenched his eyes in a futile attempt to get them to stop. Or maybe he was just trying to hide from everyone, I don't know. All I did know was the ache in my chest and the pull on my heart to go and help him.

I hurriedly made my way over to him, intent on comforting him as best I could. But I had to skid to a halt when I noticed that someone had already beat me to it. I don't know how he did it. I didn't even think it was possible. After that, to be honest, time just kind of went by in a blur.

Yuugi, or, at least, an image of Yuugi, stood protectively behind the 'other' Yuugi. I... I've never seen Yuugi look like that before. I mean, aside from the fact that he was all see-through and ghost like. He looked absolutely livid. Sure, Yuugi gets angry sometimes. Everyone does, right? But this... this was so much more than anger. This was hatred. Pure, undiluted hatred that was directed toward the opposite end of the arena. 

I don't think anyone else saw him at first. Though he wasn't hiding, he was barely visible against the brightness of the room and the fact that the 'other' Yuugi did block him from view. I felt the room grow cold as Yuugi's lips pulled back in a snarl and his eyes narrowed so much I couldn't help but wonder if he could see at all. It was like the heat of the room was scared of Yuugi, running away so fast that only a crisp chill remained. I do remember shivering.

Yuugi snapped his head to the side as he turned his glare to the cameras in the room. With a loud 'pop!' the lens of each camera shattered, and I actually had to duck to avoid being cut by some of the glass. I don't know how Yuugi did it. Jounouchi doesn't believe he did. But with that look on Yuugi's face and the timing and everything... it just couldn't have been anything else.

That bursting of the cameras caught everyone's attention. Otogi was surprised, to say the least, but his anger quickly returned as he realized that now the only people who would see him defeat Yuugi were his friends. I'm sure he had some completely irrelevant complaints about this, but as he turned to announce that this was another example of Yuugi's cheating ways, he nearly fell off his platform when he realized that he suddenly had _two_ opponents.

Considering everything that was going on, I still wish that I could have seen what the 'other' Yuugi looks like. I know he isn't an exact replica of Yuugi, or Yuugi of him. He simply can't be! I can feel it deep inside... but you know, maybe it's on purpose. Oh, I know that doesn't make any sense, but maybe we aren't supposed to know too much about the 'other' Yuugi. Maybe Yuugi is the only one who is meant to know him at all. That really isn't fair.

Anyway, I had a similar reaction as Otogi when I saw Yuugi hugging his other self. Only, you couldn't really call it 'hugging.' I'm not sure 'embracing' really described it either. He had pressed himself against his other's back, and I mean _fully_ pressed himself against the 'other' Yuugi. Don't ask me how he could seeing as though he wasn't even solid. It isn't something I'll ever be allowed to understand. All I know is that air couldn't even pass between them by that point.

Yuugi had his chin resting on his other's shoulder, his eyes hard, but I don't think he was seeing anything. He had one arm wrapped over the 'other' Yuugi's, whose arms were vibrating as they strained to support whatever emotion he was experiencing. Yuugi's other arm was... low, on his other's waist. It was... too low, I think. Almost in an inappropriate place. I would have been able to convince myself that Yuugi wasn't aware of what he was doing if only I hadn't seen where his leg was. And that couldn't have been a mistake. No one wraps their leg like that around someone else's unless they mean to do it.

Yuugi looked so _dominate_ in that position. I don't think Yuugi was ever submissive, but to have such an aura of control around him was very unusual. He was poised for a fight, and his other self was his prize. There was simply no mistaking it. Every part of Yuugi was warning all in the room that the 'other' Yuugi was _his_. There was nothing else that posture or glare of his could have meant. It made me want to cry, for so many reasons. I didn't like seeing Yuugi that angry, and I certainly didn't like how easily he had slipped into the role. It made me wonder if perhaps this was the real Yuugi, and that the one we saw on a daily basis was merely a masquerade for our benefit. I didn't know how else to explain his change.

It hurt to think like this, don't think it didn't. It's never easy to admit that perhaps your perception of your friend is wrong, _has_ been wrong for a very long time. But that wasn't the only thing that hurt. You may think me selfish, and maybe I am, but watching Yuugi protecting his other self... watching as his leg curled further around his other's leg and his eyes burn and his hand caress the front of the 'other' Yuugi's thigh... seeing all this, I knew that any chance I once had of Yuugi loving me in a romantic way was gone. I think this was the most painful thing I have ever been forced to realize.

Even though I was watching him and beginning to understand who Yuugi was, I underestimated just how different Yuugi was from who we expected him to be. I'm not sure whose fault that is. Ours for asking him to be who we want him to be, or his for not asserting who he really is. The fault probably lies on both sides, but knowing this didn't make things any easier. Such insight usually does nothing more than complicate matters. The only good thing I could see out of this was the fact that both Otogi and his cheerleading squad had been blissfully silent since Yuugi's unexpected appearance.

The 'other' Yuugi had yet to acknowledge Yuugi, and for a brief moment I had thought that this was because he couldn't feel him. Silly notion, really. I knew perfectly well that he could. I just wasn't ready to believe it yet. But none of us were giving the choice as Yuugi pulled himself around his other, trailing his arms and legs as he purposely made sure to touch him as much as possible by the time he came to rest in front of him. Yuugi didn't stop moving until he was framed between his other's arms, his back pinned against the game console. Yuugi kept one leg rubbing against the 'other' Yuugi's, which made me both uneasy and at the same time unbelievingly jealous. I hadn't realized until that moment how much I wanted to be touched like that. So carefully and honestly, and by someone as special as Yuugi. I'll admit that for just that moment I wanted to be the 'other' Yuugi, the one receiving those touches.

Yuugi brought his hands to his other self's cheeks and cupped them, tenderly holding his face while his thumbs brushed over his tears. The hardness didn't leave his eyes, but now they were accompanied by concern and... and... no, I'm not ready to say it yet. The 'other' Yuugi tried to shake his head at the touch. I'm not sure if he knew it was Yuugi or not. I think he was still trapped in his memory and didn't want anyone to see him when he was scared. Yuugi held his face firm, though, not at all put out by his other's attempt to pull away.

"Mou hitori no boku," I heard Yuugi whisper. His voice was strong despite how quiet it was. It amazed me how much confidence it held, almost as if it were his other self speaking. Only it wasn't. This was Yuugi.

I cringed as I watched the 'other' Yuugi collapse in on himself, shaking his head while the tears refused to stop flowing. Otogi said something along the lines of 'What the hell is going on?' but no one was paying attention to him anymore.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" 

I didn't know what he was apologizing for, but I was pretty certain he was apologizing _to_ Yuugi when Yuugi strengthened his hold on his other self. He seemed more worried then, and I couldn't figure out why an apology would frighten him so. 

"Hush now," Yuugi tried to soothe, raising one of his hands so his fingers could trail under his other's bangs and along his forehead. "You didn't—"

"I did!" the 'other' Yuugi shouted. "I failed! You—! I—! I let you—! Oh god..." 

The last words were uttered with such complete desolation that I was afraid he was going to choke on them. I had never heard so much despair and sadness in so few words. I never would have thought it possible.

As much as I was affected by his pain, I know Yuugi was affected by it a hundred times worse. His eyes widened while his other spoke, and I could tell that something he had said had told Yuugi exactly what was wrong. I saw his eyes glisten as though he was going to cry, but the tears never came. 

"I'm right here! You didn't fail!" There was a twinge of desperation in Yuugi's voice that worried me. Why did he need his other self to know he was there so much? I mean, didn't he know?

"... couldn't reach you... couldn't... I let—!"

"But you won!" Yuugi demanded. "I'm fine! I'm right here!"

Yuugi lowered his hand from his other's forehead and shoved it against the 'other' Yuugi's chest, over his heart. It was like he was trying to force himself into his other's heart to emphasize the meaning of his words. I was growing even more apprehensive as the half conversation continued. I had a feeling we were about to find out what happened in the Dark Game, but I wasn't so sure I wanted to know anymore.

"I watched you die and didn't do anything to stop it! That was the cost of my winning!"

Oh... oh my god...

Yuugi... _died_ in there?! He _died_?! But that's impossible! How could he have died and yet still have been in front of me? Isn't that—

I'm sure I had a lot of other questions, but the look on Yuugi's face froze my thoughts. I only had to think a moment to figure out the meaning behind that look. I felt sorry for Otogi then. It was his words that had accused the 'other' Yuugi. His words had triggered the painful memory. His words had hurt the 'other' Yuugi, and Yuugi knew this. As much as I was frightened by Yuugi's expression, I totally understood the reason behind it. I'm ashamed to admit that I agreed with it too. 

Yuugi cupped his other's face again and forced his head around so they were eye to eye, even though the 'other' Yuugi had yet to open his eyes. Yuugi looked so handsome them. Off topic, I know, but he really did.

"Mou hitori no boku. Open your eyes and I'll be alive."

This helped prove to me how close they are. I don't believe any other words would have been able to help the 'other' Yuugi, nor do I think they would have had anyone else said them. The 'other' Yuugi's eyes immediately snapped opened, wide and a little wild as he stared at Yuugi, mouth open as he gasped for breath like someone had just tried to drown him. I think Otogi almost did. I think he came far closer to breaking the 'other' Yuugi than he had ever imagined he could.

I had the distinct impression that Yuugi wouldn't allow this to go unpunished, whether the act was intentional or not.

I'm not sure how long they stayed like that, looking at each other as the 'other' Yuugi struggled to catch his breath. Yuugi watched him closely, eventually leaning forward and resting their foreheads together, their noses touching. This seemed to calm the 'other' Yuugi, and he forced himself to swallow in an effort to calm his breathing.

Now... oh, I don't know how to say this or even bring it up. I'm not _against_ it. Not really. Not... really. I can't speak for the others. Jounouchi would react simply because he could, and so we aren't going to know what he really thinks until later anyway. I don't think Otogi is into it at all judging by the look on his face, though his cheerleaders did seem interested... Ew. Bad thoughts there.

Me?

Well, I think it all goes back to knowing I've lost my chance with Yuugi. I'm not upset by _that_. I'm upset because someone else has what I now know I want. That sounds so confusing, but that's how I feel. I don't resent the 'other' Yuugi. I'm jealous, sure, but not resentful. The strange thing is, that's okay. It's not wrong for me to be jealous right now. Somehow that makes this a little easier. Not much, but a little.

I felt rather numb by then, in reference to what was going on in front of me. I was a wreck inside, but outside I must have looked like a zombie. So many things were going on and all of it was prompted by our Yuugi and his other self. How messed up does that sound? If I weren't here in person I'd swear we were watching some B rated movie.

Yuugi moved one of his hands so he could trail his palm down the front of the 'other' Yuugi's face. He moved so slowly, I think so he could feel as much of his other's features as he could. This act seemed to further calm the 'other' Yuugi, his eyes softly closing as Yuugi's fingertips ghosted over his eyelids. Yuugi's hand lingered so long, and it was so obvious how happy they were with such a simple form of touch. The 'other' Yuugi sighed through his parted lips and nudged his face further into Yuugi's palm.

This furthering of the gentle touch by the 'other' Yuugi resulted in our Yuugi leaning in even closer so their bodies could brush together. And then... well, Yuugi kissed him. There wasn't that much to it, really, but I could still feel the emotion from where I stood. I never suspected Yuugi could kiss like that...

The kiss was smooth, soft, and seemed to flow like a breeze as Yuugi's mouth slipped slowly over the 'other' Yuugi's lips. The kiss wasn't deep, and I can't say it lasted very long, but it was so sensual. It really was. You could tell that each move Yuugi made against his other's lips was deliberate, and it made me wonder if they had ever kissed before. You certainly couldn't tell by the 'other' Yuugi's response as he just barely parted his lips and leaned into Yuugi's kiss. He actually raised one of his arms and placed it against Yuugi's lower back, pulling him close so their lower bodies rubbed together. And Yuugi didn't protest. In fact, he encouraged the embrace, eliciting a rather peculiar little sound from his other self.

They weren't the only two making sounds. Jounouchi's were more of the 'incoherent babble' quality than the pleasure I'm sure the 'other' Yuugi had expressed. Otogi sounded both confused and repulsed and absolutely pissed that the attention was neither on him or his game. I guess I could have warned him not to draw attention to himself, but I was too busy feeling the loss of my dear friend.

Otogi's insistent complaints disturbed Yuugi's moment with his other self. He slowly broke the kiss (though he did go in for another quick one) and glared over his shoulder, reminded that the source of his other's pain was just across the room. He rubbed his thumb over the 'other' Yuugi's still parted lips, keeping his other self blissfully content while he considered his next move.

"Want me to finish the game for you?" Yuugi asked absently.

The 'other' Yuugi bowed his head and kissed Yuugi's palm before answering. Really, did Yuugi think his other self would ever concede a game, even to him?

"I can manage. It won't take long."

The smirk on Yuugi's face told me that the question had merely been a jest, and I suspect Yuugi said it to reawaken the fighting spirit of his other self.

Yuugi nodded at the question and disappeared, going wherever it is he goes when he and the 'other' Yuugi trade places. Otogi was left gaping at the 'other' Yuugi five minutes later, his life points depleted and the game badly lost. His cheerleading squad finally stopped chanting, and Jounouchi and Honda were making certain that Otogi knew he had lost and that he had lost to Yuugi. That's probably why they missed it.

It was Yuugi who walked off the game platform, his quiet aura telling me that it was him. I summoned what little emotional energy I had left and took a step towards him, just wanting to offer my congratulations, not wanting to talk about anything else.

"Not now, Anzu. I'm _really_ not in the mood."

I froze in place at the words as Yuugi continued past me, stroking the Puzzle again as he lost himself in his thoughts. The words weren't said harshly or anything vicious like that. That wasn't what made my heart break. What hurt was the wall Yuugi had placed around himself. He wasn't willing... wasn't going to _allow_ us to comfort him anymore. He was completely out of our reach. 

I think, watching the way Yuugi reacted during that game, that he had just been waiting for the opportunity to commit himself to his other. This game of Otogi's simply provided the opportunity he had been looking for.

I'm not sure what happened to Otogi after that day. No one has heard from him since. It would be useless to ask Yuugi. I guess it's useless to even wonder about it. We'll never know, and right now I don't really care. I wish that day had never happened. I wish it would just go away and that Yuugi was ours again. 

But after all is said and done, I guess there is only one thing that can really be said with any certainty.

Dungeon Dice Monsters is one hell of a game.

****

~ Drw ~


End file.
